For the Love of Quidditch
by Sere DeCabrerro
Summary: Marcus Flint has become Quidditch Captain and the Slytherin Beater, Anastasia DelMarr, will do anything to have the power on the pitch. But when Marcus offers her a deal that has a strange twist, will Anastasia go that far? Is her lust for power that stro


****

Overall Rating: PG13

****

Chapter Rating: G

****

Spoilers: SS/PS

****

Summary: Marcus Flint has become Quidditch Captain and the Slytherin Beater, Anastasia DelMarr, will do anything to have the power on the pitch. But when Marcus offers her a deal that has a strange twist, will Anastasia go that far? Is her lust for power that strong?

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Anastasia, Mayana, Monik, and Aunt Catrine belong to me. Please don't use them without my permission! Alexandra Holt belongs to my best friend, Astraea de Saa. So if you'd like to use her, please ask first! Her email address is dancingpoodle21@yahoo.com. And yes, I did ask for permission. Lol.

****

Author's Notes: In this story I have made Marcus Flint a fifth year at Hogwarts instead of a sixth year like he is in SS/PS. My reason is kind of obvious since J.K. Rowling accidentally left Marcus Flint in the books for an extra year. Please don't kill me!

I want to say thank you to Astraea for helping me think up all of these characters. We make such a great team! Whoop! I also want to thank my good friend, Leesha, for helping me bring Monik's character to life. And I want to give a special thanks to my beta, Aureliana. She's the best beta in the world and guess what? You can't have her! Bwa ha ha!! Ok, yeah you can, but that's not the point. The point is that she is awesome and I'm lucky to have her as my beta. I couldn't have ever done this without her! *hugs*

****

For the Love of Quidditch

Chapter One

Fifteen year-old Anastasia DelMarr gazed out her bedroom window dreamily. Stars shimmered in the night sky and the moon glistened brightly over the trees. She leaned out the window and savored the cool night breeze against her face. "The night is beautiful," she murmured to herself. "If only you could be here." She sighed and closed the window. Taking a picture off the wall she stared at the moving figures. This particular picture was of her mother, father, and twin sister Mayana on the front porch of their house in Rome during the summer of her sixth birthday. In the picture Mayana was on her father's shoulder, waving and giggling at the camera and Anastasia was hugging her father's knees. Her mother was grinning and kissing her father on the cheek. They looked like the happiest family in the world, naive of what was to happen to them in a few months. Anastasia sighed again, a lump forming in her throat. She gently stroked the picture of her parents with her thumb and kissed them softly. "I miss you," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She wiped them away and climbed into bed, but she couldn't sleep. It was the ninth anniversary of her parents' death. A deranged wizard named Geoffrey Snodgrass who had been her father's rival since childhood murdered them. Jealous of her father and in love with her mother, Snodgrass resolved to end her family's happiness. So on the night of July thirteenth, he killed her parent's and then killed himself, leaving Anastasia and her sister alone in the house. After their parents' funeral, Anastasia and her sister were sent to live in England with their father's baby sister, Catrine, a vivacious but very responsible young woman. They adored Aunt Catrine; even at thirty-five she was still high-spirited and beautiful with cinnamon brown hair and playful green eyes. She was a Muggle, but that didn't matter because she never behaved like it. She loved and respected everything concerning the wizarding world and when she had discovered that Anastasia and Mayana were accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was even more excited than they had been. During the summer she would often read books they brought home and assist them with their homework, or at least, try to. For the past nine years they considered her not only as their aunt but also their mother, sister, and best friend. Anastasia sighed. Her life had taken a drastic turn since she was six, but in the end everything turned out extraordinarily well… But sometimes she wished that her parents were still with her. With that thought in mind Anastasia drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anastasia!" her aunt shrieked, waking Anastasia up with a start the next morning. "Come quick!" 

Scrambling out of bed, Anastasia dashed to the kitchen where she found her aunt standing up on her tiptoes by the refrigerator.

"'S matter?" she said stifling a yawn. 

"Oh Andy, thank goodness you're here. I can't get it to come down," her aunt pointed a long finger to a tiny barn owl that was hopping along the top of the refrigerator with a letter fastened to it's claw. Anastasia recognized the bird immediately; she took out a piece of bread and tore it in to little crumbs. The owl hooted loudly and flew down to Anastasia's out stretched hand and devoured the crumbs almost instantly. She untied the letter and handed the owl to her aunt. 

Anastasia chuckled as the owl hopped onto her aunt's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek affectionately, "Catrine this is Chumsley the barn owl. He's Monik Cortez's pet from Hogwarts."

"Oh, I see," she answered. She turned her head slightly so she could see Chumsley on her shoulder. "Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?"

Aunt Catrine laughed as the owl hooted enthusiastically. She walked over to the sink and filled up a bowl full of water. Catrine sighed as she watched Chumsley drink from it; "I'm usually able to get the owl post by myself. But this little one didn't seem to calm down enough to let me get the letter. He sure is a hyper one."

"Just like his owner," Anastasia chuckled as she untied the letter revealing two pieces of parchment, one of which looked like an invitation. Anastasia read the delicate writing out loud.

Miss Anastasia DelMarr and Miss Mayana DelMarr

are cordially invited to

Monik Angelica Cortez's fifteenth birthday ball

at the

Fatzinger Manor

Saturday, July twenty-seventh

Nineteen-hundred Ninety

at five o'clock in the evening

She smiled and picked up the second letter that was filled with Monik's careful writing.

Dear Andy and Mayana,

Isn't this going to be great! I hope you can come to it, please bring your Aunt Catrine also; I'd love to meet her (not to mention ask her a few things). Aren't the invitations so fancy? I hate them, but Momma said that it's the only 'proper' way to invite someone to a ball and you know how Momma is with being 'proper'. I didn't even want a ball, I just wanted a big birthday bash with all of us girls! But Momma said that I should be inviting 'young gentlemen' to my ball. I insisted that I didn't know any 'young gentlemen' (at least the boy's at school aren't, but I didn't tell her that). She said don't be so ridiculous and so now she's inviting everyone that's going to be in fifth year this year! I told her that it wasn't necessary but she assured me that it would be the only way people would know that I am an "upper classman". Pu-leez, she annoys me so much! I don't want anyone to know that I'm an "upper classman". I don't even want to be an upper-classman! Anyway, please say you'll come. 

Love,

Monik

"Catrine, Monik invited you too! Could we go? I mean if you want to, it'd be such a fine time and you'd be able to meet all of our friend's from school!" 

"Of course! You know that I'm always up for having fun, but-" she hesitated. "But do you think they'd mind having a Muggle at their house?" 

"Not at all! I think they would be honored to have you attend," Anastasia assured her.

"Well, in that case, tell Monik that we will all be there."

Anastasia smiled and scribbled a reply on a piece of paper. Rolling it up tight, she tied it around Chumsley's ankle with a ribbon. Chumsley gave a loud hoot and sped off out the window. Just then, Anastasia's sister, Mayana, shuffled in.

"Good morning," she greeted them sleepily. She stared at the letters curiously, "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, we've all been invited to Monik's birthday ball," Anastasia replied, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"A ball!" Mayana squealed. " Oh, what am I going to wear? What are we going to wear? We can't go in Muggle dresses and my dress robes are too small!" 

"Hold your horses, May-may!" Anastasia laughed, calling Mayana by her pet name. "We all need new robes, so I suggest we go to Diagon Alley and shop. While we're there, we can go ahead and buy the new schoolbooks we need. I mean, if that's alright with you, Catrine." 

"I think that's a great idea. Diagon Alley is such a fascinating place. I wish I could go there more often without people wondering what a Muggle like me is doing there."

"You wouldn't look so much like a Muggle if you dressed in the right clothes!" Mayana said through a mouthful of toast. "But I can help you there, fashion is my specialty. Anyway, you've read more books about magic than I have and you've understood them. I can scarcely believe you're not a witch."

Catrine blushed, "Thanks Mayana. How about we go tomorrow early in the morning? I would take you today but I have a date with Shane at twelve o'clock this afternoon."

"Oh? This will be your second date with him, won't it? Is he-, " Anastasia gasped in mock-horror. "_The One_?"

Aunt Catrine was single and went on dates at least once a week. The problem was that she was very picky when it came to men so a second date was very rare. 

"No, I don't think he's "The One", I have a very grave feeling that he still lives with his parents," she scrunched up her nose in disgust. If it was anything that Aunt Catrine hated most, it was a guy who couldn't fend for himself.

"Well maybe they're really old and need to be taken cared of," Mayana said optimistically.

"Maybe," Aunt Catrine waved her hand dismissively. "Enough chit-chat now, I need to get ready for my date. Have you girls finished your homework for the summer? If not, I advise you to do it and get it out of your way." She left the kitchen and shut the door to her room.

Anastasia groaned, " I still have that bloody Transfiguration essay to write." 

"What did I tell you about putting things off at the very last minute?" Mayana sniffed, "Procrastination doesn't get you anywhere, it only gives you more work to do in the end."

"Oh please," Anastasia scowled. "The essay is the only thing I have to do and it's not like you're finished with all your homework."

"As a matter of fact, I am," Mayana said putting her dishes the sink. "I'm going over to Alicia Spinnet's house to give her some pointer's on Quidditch. She's going to try out for the Quidditch team this year."

"You Gryffindorks only wish you knew how to play Quidditch. You should just give up and admit that us Slytherins are better than you." Anastasia sneered; she and her sister loved fighting over Quiddtich.

"The only reason why you've beaten us for so long is because you're dirty, cheating bimbos with nothing else to do than make everyone else's lives miserable," Mayana retorted. "And it doesn't help the fact that you had a slimy scumbag for a captain. But now that he's gone, Gryffindor will beat your ass."

"Not as long as I'm captain," Anastasia smirked.

"You don't know for sure that you'll be captain. What about Marcus Flint? I hear he's up in the running for Slytherin captain also."

Anastasia's green eyes flashed at the sound of his name. Flint had been her rival ever since they both tried out for the Quidditch team in second year. She had done such a spectacular job during try-outs that she had been positive she'd be chosen. But to her surprise, she wasn't picked – but he was. That year was one of the most miserable years of her life. Flint would go out of his way to shove it in her face that she wasn't chosen and he was. When she tried out again during third year she had made the team as one of the beaters, but she wasn't satisfied. She despised everything about Flint and craved more than anything to pay him back for that year of misery he had bestowed upon her and this year she would have the chance. She was going to be Slytherin captain, she was sure of it. Last year she tried hard to be the best on the team and she knew that she had succeeded. Anastasia smiled; there was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that she would get her wish...and her revenge. 

"Flint is no competition of mine," she assured her sister confidently. "Now if you excuse me, I have an essay to write." Anastasia stalked off to her bedroom and sat down on her bed by the window. She rummaged through her dresser drawer until she found her school yearbook. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the picture of her and her teammates on the Quidditch pitch in their uniforms. At the moment, their Seeker, Captain, and Keeper, were fighting over who got to hold the Quidditch Cup. Anastasia and her best friend, Alexandra Holt, were trying hard to ignore Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint, who were showering them with grass and dirt. The team didn't get along with each other unless they were in the middle of a game or around other teams, then they were quite amicable. Anastasia snickered as the picture Anastasia finally lost her patience and slugged Marcus in the nose. Thoroughly satisfied with the sight of a bleeding Marcus, she placed the yearbook on her bed and pulled out a quill and inkbottle from her book bag. She tapped the end of the feather to her chin in deep thought and then began to write.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tick, tick, tick…

Marcus Flint scowled and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was three-thirty, he smirked, his dad was exactly fifteen minutes late for his date.

Tick, tick, tick…

He shifted his weight on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. He glanced at the nervous looking woman sitting across from him. She had bright blue eyes and strawberry blond hair; she would be somewhat of a pretty woman if it weren't for her oversized breasts, butt, and lips. She was fidgeting with the strings of her purse, obviously nervous about her date with his dad. Marcus glared at her, enjoying the sight of her squirming in her seat. He didn't feel the least bit sorry for her because she had no business being near his father anyway. His father didn't need anyone to date or love or marry and Marcus definitely didn't need a new mother. Marcus scowled. He hated his father for dating and he hated his mother for dying and he hated this oversized woman for even setting eyes on his father, he hated everyone. The woman looked up hopefully as heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Marcus frowned as a bright smile spread across her face when Mr. Flint hugged her and pecked her on the cheek. 

"Marianne, I'm so sorry for the long wait. You've met my son Marcus?"

Marianne nodded and attempted a weak smile at Marcus who glared at her in return.

"Well then let's get going, shall we? I'll see you in a couple of hours, son," Mr. Flint patted Marcus's shoulder and he and Marianne apparated out of sight.

It was late that night when Mr. Flint apparated back to his bedroom. It was dark and quiet, only his own soft breathing could be heard. "Lumos," he whispered and instantly a light shown at the end of his wand. "YIPE!" Mr. Flint stumbled backwards as a pair of light brown eyes glared at him through the dark. "MARCUS!" he barked. "What are you doing? Trying to give your old man a heart attack!" 

Sitting on his father's couch, Marcus had waited three hours in the dark for his father to return home.

"It's one-thirty in the morning, father," Marcus said quietly, "Surely the dame wasn't that interesting?" 

"Go to bed, son," Mr. Flint said sternly. 

Marcus smirked, his eyes flashing angrily, "What? I'm almost sixteen, I'm old enough to know what it's like to…be a man." 

"If you're implying that Marianne and I had sex, I assure you we did nothing of the sort. We just had a nice long conversation at dinner and I lost track of the time. Now go to bed and don't make me say it again."

"Fine, goodnight then," he said not wanting to make his father more upset than was necessary. Besides, he got the answer he wanted and was content enough to leave the rest of the date alone. He walked towards the door then stopped. "Oh yeah, you've got mail," he nodded his head to the nightstand where a pile of letters lay then he left his father's room for his own. 

When Marcus came down for breakfast the next morning, his father was already there reading the Daily Prophet and finishing his cup of tea. He looked up at his son, "Good morning, Marcus," he greeted a bit stiffly. A plate full of bacon and eggs appeared on the table as Marcus sat down across from his father.

"Good morning," Marcus replied, jabbing his fork into the bacon and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Henry Fatzinger has a stepdaughter named Monik Cortez. Do you know her? I believe she goes to school with you," Mr. Flint inquired.

"She's the Hufflepuff Snoop," he said after a moment's pondering, "Everyone knows her, why?"

"Hufflepuff Snoop? I don't know what that's all about. Anyway the Fatzingers' are holding a birthday ball for Miss Cortez and we are invited." 

"Do I have to go?" 

"Yes, you have to go and you have to be on your best behavior. Didn't you say last night that you're old enough to know what it's like to be a man? Well, you're right, it's about time you acted like a gentleman. I want you to ask at least one young lady to a dance, understand?"

Marcus grimaced at the thought of asking a girl to dance. He knew his father was just punishing him for his attitude last night. By the tone of his father's voice, he knew that it wouldn't be wise to protest. 

"I understand," he said reluctantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up, Mayana!" Anastasia shouted irritably to her sister down the street. "We'll do plenty of shopping in Diagon Alley! What?! WHO CARES WHAT THE NEW FASHION IS?! No! I am not waiting for you any longer! Goodbye!"

"Good grief, Andy, don't have a cow," Mayana said running up to her sister. "It would have only been a moment. All I wanted to do was get a closer look at those flashy jeans in the window." She glanced back down the street longingly. "Oh well," she sighed. "These clothes are nothing like the clothes in Rome anyway." 

They walked into The Leaky Cauldron where Aunt Catrine was already waiting for them. "There you girls are!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were only going to get a cup of tea!"

"We were, except Mayana just _had_ to stop and check the price on-" Anastasia fluttered her eyelashes as she mimicked her sister, ""that magnificent silk blouse"."

Mayana pouted, "It was on sale too!" 

Aunt Catrine gave an exasperated sigh, "You girls are just too much."

"We know," they said in unison.

"Well, we better get a move on," Anastasia said. She led the way to the backyard where she tapped the third brick above the trash can with her wand and stepped back as the bricks turned into an archway leading to the wizard town.

"That will continue to fascinate me," Aunt Catrine said in awe as the opening closed behind them. "Well, where should we go first?" she asked the girls.

"Let's go get our robes first!" Mayana said excitedly. Without waiting for their agreement, she sprinted off toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Guess we better follow her," Anastasia sighed. They walked into the store where a young woman dressed in dark yellow robes greeted them cheerfully, "Good morning ladies. How may I help you?"

"I need some school robes for Hogwarts and we both need some dress robes for a ball," replied Anastasia.

The woman nodded and led them to a room in the back where Mayana was already getting fitted for her school robes. Soon, measuring tape and cloth surrounded Catrine and Anastasia. 

"Now, what color dress robes did you have in mind?" said the woman.

"Red definitely," exclaimed Mayana.

"Dark blue," Catrine said.

"Green," Anastasia replied.

The lady nodded, "I'll be right back." She disappeared for a few minutes and then reappeared holding a bundle of robes in her arms. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

Two hours later they emerged from the shop with their purchases. 

"I'm so glad I decided on the pink instead of the red," Mayana said, shifting the packets from her right arm to her left.

"It took you long enough" Anastasia grumbled. She had picked out her own gown in a matter of minutes and wasn't at all happy that she had had to stay and wait for Aunt Catrine and Mayana because they insisted that they needed a third opinion. They walked over to Flourish and Blotts and bought schoolbooks for the upcoming year. Then they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the Nimbus Two-thousand, the new high-speed broom that everyone was talking about nowadays.

By the time they arrived back at the house, the streetlights had already turned on for the evening. They dragged their purchases into the living room and started to unpack their bags.

Anastasia rolled her eyes as she examined a large glass ball with white smoke swirled inside of it, "May-may, is this what I think it is?"

"It's a love globe." 

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say. Why, may I ask, would you need a love globe?" Anastasia snorted loudly, "You're not telling me someone is actually in love with _you_?" 

"No you stupid git, it's not for me, it's for Monik," Mayana said obviously annoyed. "It's for her to use to see if her and her boyfriend, Will, are truly in love."

"You don't actually believe that rubbish do you?" Anastasia asked, appalled. "It doesn't really work. Even if you have the slightest bit of attraction for someone it'll turn red."

Mayana sighed, "I know that, but Monik doesn't, and she'll believe anything that you tell her. Besides I just so happen to know that she's wanted one for a very long time. So what did you get her?"

Anastasia tossed Mayana a heavy blue book. Mayana raised her eyebrows as she read the title, "1,000 Ways to be a Good Snoop." She laughed and flipped through the pages. "She'll love it," she grinned, looking back at her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
